My Seaweed Brain
by The Ice Within
Summary: He's different than the others. He's my seaweed brain.  CP


**My seaweed brain**

**By the Ice Within**

Her face was pale, much paler than usual. She put her hand up to her mouth, and bit nervously down onto her palm, she didn't intend to draw blood, but what bad could that little blood spilling do to her? She was already standing in a fate worse than anything. She was respected, yes, but she never had such a close friend. She never got to hold onto them- Luke, Thalia…- they either betrayed her love or ran away from the pain, joining a group that would forever separate the two of them. But even in that kind of situation, that kind of life, she lived on- she held her head high, proudly, walking through each day. She smiled like any other happy person would; she cried like any other person who loved, who cared; she stamped her foot, slashed her dagger dangerously near her opponent like any other angered beast would have done. She was no different from the outside, if not slightly more popular, more cared for by their activity master Chiron. In other campers' eyes, she was the happiest, most fortunate girl anyone had seen. She wasn't the one in danger of the Great Prophecy, yet she was involved and had that little credit for being by the hero's side when he fought, and died. To others, she was a girl like no other, a girl who should cry with joy for having such a fortunate life among all those cursed lives of demigods. Her godly parent took particular notice in her, she could read and study even with her reading disability, she had friends- at least she appeared to- and she took the role as the leader of the cabin. What else could you hope for?

But there was one thing that everyone had, and she did not. She wanted a _real _friend. Not a friend that was nice to her and respected her just because they wanted to, or because it made them look nice, making friends with the smarted girl in camp. Nor because they could win the next Capture the Flag game. It's not that she's complaining for all that attention she receives, but it doesn't make her happy; in fact, it makes her sad.

Annabeth from the outside is completely different as the inside. More different than the separate poles of a magnet with force that could overcome you no matter what. But unlike the poles, she couldn't find another end that she could hang on to, or comfort herself by knowing she had another end that she needed, despite that they were so different. Outside of Annabeth and Inside of Annabeth were different, yet they repelled with one another. They didn't get along, like the North and South poles do. The Annabeth inside is the true Annabeth; the outside was just a mask, a fake mask at that. She wanted to show someone, anyone, the true her, the true Annabeth. But she never found the person. She could've told Thalia, but what comfort would she get from the non-emotional girl but a brief pat on the back. Even if she really cared for her- and she did- and reached out for her, how much time could they have alone? After the Capture the Flag game, the Hunters would leave camp, and wouldn't return for a while. Maybe when they met again, Annabeth would have grown into an adult, someone who didn't want comfort or pity. She did consider telling Luke before, but just as she got the courage to confront him, he betrayed her, he betrayed everyone that she cared about. She couldn't and wouldn't take it anymore. She gave up on finding someone she could trust, so she ended up trusting no one.

And then, _he_ came. She had run to the entrance of the camp, with the little hope she had left. The only thing she had looked forward to each day was that someone would come and she'll go on her first quest. That was what had kept her moving. But when she saw that the newcomer was just another normal boy, her heart sank. The boy was lying sprawled on the floor, his face panicky, body soaked with sweat and blood. _He's dirty- _was her first thought when she saw him. At first, she had treated him distaste, meaner than ever. It wasn't entirely his fault, but she blamed it all on him- why she couldn't go on her first quest, why he was so dirty and hurt when he arrived. But later, Percy had become the hero, and not only any hero, he was _her _hero. Percy was hers, no one else's. The only question that she was worried about now, after so many months of love with Percy, was if Percy loved her back- if he loved her as much as she loved him.

"No." The answer was replied with so much force, she flinched. She let out an involuntary gasp and shudders. But then relief flooded over her. The answer wasn't in reply to her question; it was the question the Gods had given Percy.

"No," Percy repeated, meeting the Gods' challenging gazes and stares calmly and evenly, full of composure, "No, I have many things I would prefer to be done as a mortal- I don't want to become a god."

The silence was heavy and uncomfortable. Athena and Poseidon's eyes met, but it wasn't full of venom and hatred as they were before, it was just understanding- but that was something, judging that the history wasn't as good as one thought it to be. But Zeus's glare was full of anger, daring him to repeat what he said, daring him to refuse. But he did- just like before, full of certainty and confidence, his gaze now rests on Zeus alone. Though he appeared to be calm, Annabeth knew him too well to be deceived- he was nervous, his hands were curled up into a fist, not because of the force the force of his words, but because he was scared. Sweat trickled down his forehead and at the back of his neck. His hands went instinctively to touch the small on his back, an action he always had when he was nervous. Zeus let out a sigh of defeat and nodded. The conference was over.

Later when the party held in Percy the Hero's honor, Poseidon had showed his fatherly face and said that he was proud of him, "Remember that, my son. I love you the most, among all my children. Ah, I see your girlfriend has something to say to you." On that happy note, Poseidon retreated to the deserts scattered around the room, but Percy noticed amusingly how he averted the seafood table.

"Percy, I…" Annabeth opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, as if she was tongue-tied. But she couldn't finish her sentence. Instead, she ran over and gave him a hug.

Percy smiled, "Annabeth, I'll never leave you. Your mine now."

"I know there's another reason." Annabeth's face wasn't angry or hurt; it was just full of curiosity, wanting to know everything about her boyfriend's decision.

"Well, being a God, its different- and I'm not sure I'm ready for it. I mean, being a god, you may be free of wounds or illness, but being mortal or demigod is always freer in a way. You can be bound in the curse of demigod, fighting and running for your life every other day, but your free- free to let your thoughts fly, free to roam around the camp when you have free time- but being a god, you can't think all you want without worrying that another major god is watching you behind your back, and you can't make your own decisions, for fear that Zeus would disapprove- and I bet on my life he'll always disapprove my ideas. Its like I'm locked inside my own paradise, but I'm not happy." He shrugged, as if he didn't care.

But Annabeth knew he cared and that within that few seconds of decision, he had made the biggest decision of his life. She smiled and Percy allowed himself to twitch his lips into a grin. Annabeth's dark grey eyes met his sea green eyes, and they smiled. It was the beginning of something new, and they both knew it.

"Your not as dumb as you appear to be, but your still my Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.


End file.
